Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electric vehicle, and more particularly to a telematics device for an electric vehicle to adjust an indoor temperature by driving an air-conditioning unit using a charging current at a remote site during the charging time of a battery of the electric vehicle, and a remote air-conditioning control method thereof.
Recently, an electric vehicle using electricity has been developed and marketed. Such an electric vehicle is driven using electricity stored in a battery mounted therein. The electric vehicle is advantageous in that noise is minimized and exhaust gases are not discharged, thereby protecting the environment.
It is important to increase the lifespan of a battery in development and commercialization of such an electrical vehicle. The methods for increasing the lifespan of a battery have been proposed, but are not satisfactory, however.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.